Uncharted Tombs
by NiceGuy3012
Summary: Goes AU after Uncharted 1. Nathan Drake and Lara Croft meet for the first time and they must unite forces in order to reach their different yet mutual goal.


For all of you who follow,I know I shouldn't start another story right now as I still have The Future is Now to write but,I am having a bit of a writer's block as to where to head with the story.

I have had this idea in my head for a while,since the new Tomb Raider game came out.Hope you enjoy.

Also,this takes place after the events of Uncharted 1 and it goes just bullshit AU.I am also not so familiar with the character of Lara Croft,but I know the basic backstory,so pardon me if she seems OOC or something isn't right with her story.

Spain

1:00 P.M

Nathan Drake sat in front of a coffee shop,drinking some coffee as he scouted the museum,and the person who would get him in.

It was a festive day,which meant the only reason this person was here was for his security shift.

Nathan got up,and went inside a clothing shop with a bag of his own.He distracted the cashier before he made his way into the fitting room.Minutes later,he came out wearing a blackout attire.

He wore a black long sleeve shirt,with some dark jeans,and some dark shoes.

He went out the back exit so the cashier wouldn't notice him.He made his way to the back of the museum,and pulled out some rappeling gear.He knew this guard liked to leave the skylight roof open because it was hot in the museum,hence the reason why this guard was gonna let Nathan in.

When he got to the top,he opened the skylight,and rappeled in.He saw the guard and he pulled out his tranquilizer gun.He took aim and fired.He hit the guard in the neck and he passed out.As Nathan walked past him,he took his keys,to make it easier to move around.

"Thanks buddy."-He said as he took the keys.

He made his way to the relics area of the museum,when he found it.He looked with his mouth open in awe,as he saw the old oil lamp.

He went to it,and used the guard's keys to open up the display case.

" Hello beautiful."-He said,feeling like he fell in love.

He pulled out the seemingly empty paper out of the lamp.He then threw the lamp on the floor and the resin came free.He used a lighter to light the resin,as he put the paper over the fire.

"Marco Polo,The Lost Treasure.Shambala..."-He said in awe.

He quickly pocketed the paper,now a map,as he moved out.He turned a corner as he was escaping and...

" HOLY SHIT!WHO ARE YOU?!"-He said as he ran into a woman with dark hair.

She wore a grey tank top,and cargo pants,with some boots.

"The better question is who are you?And why do you have that?"-She asked as she looked at the map,burning resin,and broken lamp,the items she would have taken if he hadn't taken them first.

" Uhhhhhhhh..."-He didn't say much before making a run for it.

He made it to his rappeling gear and he started climbing the rope as she took the stairs to go faster.

He made it to the roof just as she kicked the roof access door open.They looked for a brief moments before Nathan started running again.

He reached the ledge as she caught up with him.

"Stop,and give me the map."-She demanded.

" Why do you want it?"-Nathan asked

"I will tell you if you give it to me."-She replied

He looked back and saw building he could jump to.But the gap in between was at least 15 meters.The good thing was that there was a lot of ledges on it.He thought about her offer before giving his answer.

" Well,it sounds tempting but..."-He said

Her eyes widened in realization as she rushed him but he jumped.He started falling and...he grabbed onto a ledge as he started climbing.When he made it to the top,he turned around.

"If you want it,come get it."-He said as he tried to see what she could really do.

She took a few steps back,and started running toward the ledge.She jumped and she grabbed onto a ledge with one hand.

Nathan looked surprised by this.She tried to hang on with her other hand too but she slipped and fell.

She landed on a pile of trash.When she looked up,he was nowhere to be seen.

**Dont be afraid to leave a review telling me what you think with 100% honesty.**


End file.
